


[Podfic] The Thread Measurer's Apprentice by Sansa

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious letter saves Scorpius' life. When Draco discovers who sent the warning, a most unusual partnership is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Thread Measurer's Apprentice by Sansa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thread Measurer's Apprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6118) by Sansa. 



Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_thread_measurers_apprentice.mp3)

## Length:

01:14:14 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_thread_measurers_apprentice.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 71.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_thread_measurers_apprentice.zip) | **Size:** 36.4 MB 



## Music:

All the music from Purcell's opera "Dido and Aeneas", with the exception of one small snippet from Prokofiev's "Peter and the Wolf", and one small snippet from Purcell's "The Gordian Knot Unty'd".   
---|---


End file.
